Feel The Heat
by ZokeFan2019
Summary: Mike and Zoey enjoyed their date today, but when Zoey goes to take a shower, it gets a lot more "hot" from there. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries) This is my first Zoke lemon story so enjoy! 3 NOT FOR KIDS!


**Feel the Heat**

Mike and Zoey came back home from their date at the movies and a food buffet, both exhausted and with full stomachs. Mike was wearing a normal teal shirt with his blue jeans and brown sneakers and Zoey was wearing a normal red top, tight khaki pants, and high heels with straps. Both enjoyed each other's company on their date the entire day.

Mike: Woo! Wow, what a day huh?

Zoey: (laughs) Yeah! First, a great movie and now, filled with delicious Chinese food. You do know how to impress a girl, huh Mike?

Mike: (chuckles) Anything for you Zoey. I do love you very much.

Mike and Zoey looked each other in the eyes smiling, with Mike holding her waist and Zoey putting her arms around his neck.

Zoey: And I love you very much too. (giggles)

They both kissed for a few seconds then they both let go.

Zoey: Well, it's already getting late. We should probably get ready to go to sleep.

Mike: Yeah you're right. Are you gonna take a shower?

Zoey: Why? Do you wanna go first?

Mike: Oh no! It's fine. (chuckles) Ladies first.

Zoey: Aw, you're so sweet! Okay, I won't take long. Just be patient, okay big boy?

Mike: Ooh, you sneaky little girl. Fine, I'll be a good boy. (laughs)

Zoey looked at Mike sexually and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Mike then heads to their bedroom to wait for his turn in the shower. You see, after All-Stars (3 months later), Mike managed to use the money he won to buy him and Zoey a nice house near a river and a forest. Every now and then, they would go out somewhere on a date or stay at home and cuddle in their bed for the rest of the day. Mike still misses his personalities after resetting his head, but it was the only way to finally get rid of Mal for the last time. Still though, he still has Zoey and she is all he needs to be happy. However, just recently, both of them have these "weird feelings" for each other. Yes, to clarify, they want to have sex with each other, but they don't know what will be their reactions. Mike is afraid that she will think he is a pervert; Zoey is afraid that Mike will think that her breasts are too small. But that's gonna change, big time. Zoey goes in the bathroom and gets the shower ready, meanwhile Mike lays on their bed and closes his eyes resting a bit from their day today.

Zoey: (sighs) I want to tell him, but what if he says no? What if he says that he won't because I have small breasts? Oh dangit genetics!

Mike [in the bedroom]: (sighs) I want to tell her, but what if she thinks I'm a pervert? What if she thinks I'm only using her for sex? Which is NOT TRUE.

Zoey: Oh well, better take a shower. I don't want hold him up too long.

Zoey begins to take off her clothes. She slowly takes off her red top, showing off her red lacy bra, and then her khaki pants, showing off her red lacy panties. While resting, Mike begins to dream about Zoey with only her bra and panties, stripping for him slowly.

Mike: (moans) Zoey… you look so beautiful.

Zoey [in his dream]: (giggles) I'm all yours Mike.

Zoey unhooks her bra and takes it off, showing her bare B-Cupped breasts and pulls down her panties, showing off her shaven pussy. At the same time, she feels the steam from the hot water in the shower, which made her really horny.

Zoey: (moans) Oh, I love this heat. If only Mike would do me here, it'd be so hot.

She closes her eyes then used her right hand down to rub her pussy slowly and her left hand to grope her left breast. She moaned lightly and dreamed of Mike fucking her and grabbing her breast in the shower.

Zoey: (moans) Oh Mike! That feel so good. Yes. Right there! Ah!

Mike [in her dream]: Yeah Zoey. Oh god!

Mike then unzips his pants and takes out his 10-inch dick, and starts masturbating, dreaming of him fucking Zoey hard.

Mike: (moans) Oh Zoey! You feel so good.

Zoey [in his dream]: That's it Mike! Oh god you're so big!

Zoey, without realizing, moans really loud and because of that, snapped Mike out of his dream.

Mike: Huh? Zoey?

Zoey [in the bathroom]: (moans loudly) Oh Mike!

Mike puts his dick back in his pants and heads to the bathroom to check on Zoey. She bends over to the sink and uses her right finger to jam in her pussy really deep and as a result, she moaned seriously loud.

Mike: Zoey? Are you okay?

Zoey: (moans more) Oh Mike! Yes! Oh god!

He knocks on the door, but Zoey couldn't hear it because of the shower running. Mike wanted to open the door, but he didn't want to see Zoey naked on purpose. However, the doorknob was left unlocked and without thinking too much, he opens the door, only to see an awkward position. He sees Zoey bending over on the sink, fully nude, with her finger in her pussy. Zoey sees Mike and froze in embarrassment. They both looked at each other in shock, both blushing really red and screaming. Mike quickly covers his eyes and shuts the door and Zoey quickly covers her breast and pussy.

Mike: Oh my god Zoey I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that I swear!

Zoey: Mike! What was the big idea?! Why did you do that?!

Mike: I'm sorry! I heard you moaning from the bedroom and I wanted to check on you! I knocked but you didn't hear me! And you left the door unlocked!

Zoey: Really?! Oh…

Mike: Look, I'll just forget what I saw okay?!

Both of them were really embarrassed, but at the same time, they wanted to do it now. Zoey felt the heat and didn't want to lose that feeling and Mike still had the erection and didn't want to lose that feeling.

Zoey: Mike wait!

Mike: Yeah?

Zoey: Go ahead. Come in.

Mike: What?! But Zoey you're…

Zoey: It's okay. Come in please.

Mike felt nervous, but it's what Zoey wanted so he's willing to do what she says. However, Zoey didn't want to be the only one naked.

Mike: Are you sure?

Zoey: Actually, take off your clothes.

Mike: Are you serious?!

Zoey: Please Mike. I don't want to be the only one naked.

Mike was blushing really red, but again, he'll do what she says. He takes off his clothes while Zoey steps in the shower.

Zoey [in her mind]: This is it! It was unexpected but I'm finally gonna do it with Mike in the shower. Oh I wanted this for so long.

Mike [in his mind]: Wow, this was… unexpected. But I'm finally gonna have sex with my girlfriend and in the shower?! Now that was extra points. Oh I wanted this for so long.

Both [in their minds]: We're finally gonna have sex!

Mike is now finally nude, with his erection still long and hard and Zoey is all wet from the shower and ready for him.

Mike: Okay Zoey! I'm naked now!

Zoey: Okay, come in. I'm in the shower.

Mike opens the door and what he saw nearly gave him a nosebleed. It was his girl Zoey, nude in the shower, all wet. What she saw was Mike's rock hard chest and large 10-inch dick and that almost gave her a nosebleed too.

Mike: Zoey… I…

Zoey: Mike… I'm waiting for you. Take me, please.

Mike couldn't help it, he steps in the shower with Zoey and they both start making out with each other like crazy. They both feel the hot shower water coming down on their bodies, which made their make out session more hotter. They both start moaning while kissing using their tongues, with Zoey's breasts touching Mike's chest and his dick poking her waist. Mike then started to suck Zoey's wet neck, earning some sexy moans from her red hair sweetheart. Zoey's moan grew more and more and starts clawing Mike's chest with her nails, which made Mike suck her neck deeper. This lasted for a couple of seconds until he stops and then goes down on his knees to look at her wet B-Cupped breasts, admiring how beautiful they look.

Mike: Oh Zoey, your breasts look so amazing and beautiful.

Zoey: Really? Are you sure? They're not too small right?

Mike: Are you kidding?! Of course not! Even if they are small, that doesn't stop me from pleasuring you. I want to do so much to them.

Zoey: Oh Mike. Do it. Suck them hard!

Mike: My pleasure my red head princess.

Mike then starts groping her breasts with his hands, feeling the soft wet squishiness. Zoey moaned deeply and rubbed his wet hair. He starts rubbing her breasts softly, twisting her nipples and earning more sexy moans from Zoey. Mike then starts to suck her right breast and rubbing her left one.

Zoey: (moans) Oh Mike! Yes! Don't stop!

Mike: (moans) Mmm... mmm... so wet and soft... mmm... they're the perfect size... mmm...

Mike then starts sucking her left one and twisting her right nipple. Zoey moaned more and goes back to clawing Mike's back deeply with her nails. Mike loves sucking her girlfriend's breasts, especially when they are wet and starts to suck them hard. Zoey kept giving out luscious moans and kept clawing his back with Mike continuing to suck her breasts back and forth, ending with him putting Zoey's breasts together and licking both her nipples. Zoey moans a lot more louder and feeling her pussy leaking from Mike pleasuring her deeply.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Oh Mike! You're amazing! I'm so glad you love my breasts.

Mike stops sucking her breasts to look up at her beautiful wet girlfriend, who looks back at him breathing hard and blushing deeply.

Mike: Of course Zoey. (chuckles) I've always wanted to taste your breasts for so long. And they tasted amazing.

Zoey: (giggles) Thank you. Well, I know it's weird to ask but what did they taste like?

Mike: To be honest, I felt like I was eating a strawberry mountain cake. Does that count?

Zoey: (giggles more) Oh Mike come here.

Zoey caresses Mike's cheeks and kisses him, with Mike getting back on his feet. They both continue to kiss with Zoey using her right hand to grab Mike's 10-inch dick and rubbing it slowly.

Mike: (moans) Hey Zoey!

Zoey: (giggles) Oh Mike. It's so huge.

Mike: Thanks. (nervous chuckles) It's hard because of you. Do you want to?

Zoey: Oh yes please!

Zoey goes down on her knees and starts rubbing his dick, looking at how huge it is.

Zoey: Wow… I don't know if this will fit in my mouth.

Mike: (chuckles) Well it's all yours.

Zoey: Hmm… oh I know.

Zoey then starts to lick all over his dick, with Mike hissing and moaning very deeply. She then licks the tip of it, enjoying the taste of his wet bulge. And at the same time, she rubs Mike's rock hard chest deeply, satisfying herself.

Zoey: (moans) Oh this is amazing! So hard and vein! I love it so much!

Mike: (moans) Oh Zoey. Keep going. That feels so good!

Zoey then put his dick deep in her mouth, taking half of Mike's erect inside her mouth as she dipped her head back and force in a quick pace. Mike moaned even louder while he brushed his hands through Zoey's wet red hair, but still let her suck his bulge. Zoey moaned pleasantly, loving the feeling of Mike's wet hot rod inside of her mouth. She continues to suck and rub his erect with his left hand and then starts rubbing her pussy with her right fingers quickly at the same time.

Mike: (moans more louder) Oh Zoey! Yes! Keep going! Oh god yes!

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… so good… ah… mmm….

Zoey moved her head even faster, sucking his dick more harder and faster, making him groan loud. Mike then grabs her head and starts fucking her mouth. Zoey was surprised, but she lets him while at the same time, still sucking him and rubbing her wet lovely pussy. He then felt a build in his dick while Zoey still continues to suck him really hard.

Mike: (moans in pain) Ah! Zoey! I'm… I'm gonna cum!

Zoey then takes his dick out of her mouth and starts rubbing it fast.

Zoey: Do it Mike! Cum in my mouth! I want to taste it!

Mike: (groans) Okay Zoey… I'm… Ah! ZOEY!

Mike scream and came a lot over Zoey with most of it going in her mouth, letting her taste his salty yet sweet liquid. Zoey swallows his cum while she looked at Mike, who was breathing hard and moaning, with a shy innocent smile and puppy eyes.

Zoey: Mmm… that was so delicious.

Mike: Heh... I'm so glad you love that. How did it taste?

Zoey: Mmm… so sweet and salty. I love it.

Mike: Well it's my turn now.

Zoey then gets back on her feet and kisses Mike again. She then leans back on the corner of the shower and lifts her left leg up, showing Mike her wet pink slit. She uses her fingers to open her hole against Mike, making him wanting to lick her pussy so badly.

Zoey: Come on Mike. Lick my pussy!

Mike: Oh yes ma'am!

Mike soon grabbed Zoey's waist, and then gave her pussy a slow lick. Zoey felt a shudder straight up her spine and goosebumps on her skin as Mike started to lick her lower slit a lot more. She moans very loudly, feeling her walls being licked by her spiky haired boyfriend and starts leaking a bit.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Oh MIKE! YES! RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK!

Mike was so happy to hear Zoey swear for the first time, and continues to lick her inner walls. Mike swilled his tongue more in her pussy, loving the taste of strawberries from her nectar. Mike moaned as he pushes his tongue deep into Zoey's wet slit, making her scream loudly.

Zoey: (screams) Oh MIKE! OH YES! LICK ME MORE!

Mike: (moans) Mmm… oh Zoey… you taste so good. Taste like strawberries… mmm… I love strawberries.

Mike kept moving his tongue around her pussy, making her moan and scream louder. Zoey was finally happy that Mike was enjoying her wet pussy, so much that she was close to her climax and at the same time groping her breasts.

Zoey: (moans and screams) Oh MIKE! I'm gonna… AHH!

Zoey cums all over Mike's face and he sucks her pussy dry. Zoey was shaking in pleasure as Mike slowly gets up and kisses her with her juices still in his mouth.

Zoey: (moans) Oh Mike… that was amazing.

Mike: (moans) Yeah it was. Your cum tasted amazing. Like strawberry juice.

Zoey: (giggles) Mmm… Mike…

Zoey then kisses Mike again, and this time, they were ready. They both looked at each other smiling and looking both at their private parts.

Mike: Are you ready Zoey?

Zoey: You better believe it baby.

Zoey then turned around and leans against the wall doggystyle, showing Mike her ass and shaking her hips. Mike looks at her hungrily and grabs it and Zoey looks back at Mike, giving him a seduced smile.

Mike: Okay Zoey, ready?

Zoey: Yes Mike! Fuck me like you love me!

Mike then slowly pushes his dick into her pussy and soon entered her whole. The two screamed softly as Mike was only halfway inside of her. There was a bit of blood leaking out of Zoey's slit, but that indicates that Mike took her virginity, just like how she wanted it to happen.

Mike: (moans) Oh Zoey… you're so tight…

Zoey: (screams softly) Oh Mike… you're so huge… go deeper please!

He soon started to plow her hard and deep. Mike pushed more of his wet dick inside of her, making her moan and scream in pleasure then he slowly pulls it out of her then back in. He continues to do this back and forth as Mike groaned very loudly, feeling Zoey's wet pussy. Mike grabs her waist and started to ram her harder and faster, and Zoey continues to moan and scream in pain and pleasure.

Zoey: (moans louder) Ah! Mike! Mike! Yes! Harder! Faster! Fuck me more!

Mike: (screams) Oh Zoey! Oh hell yeah! Oh god your pussy feels so fucking good!

They both looked at each other and smiled, with Mike pulling Zoey in to more making out and continuing to fuck her hard and fast! Both of them screamed in between their kisses with Zoey rubbing her clitoris and Mike groping her breasts while ramming her.

Mike: (screams) Ah! Zoey! I love you so much! I'll always love you!

Zoey: (screams) Oh Mike! I love you too! I love you till the end!

Mike then went super sonic speed and nearly made Zoey numb from fucking her so much. Both of them were close to their climax and kissed each other senseless as Mike kept pounding her womanhood.

Mike: (screams more) Ah! Oh Zoey! I'm gonna cum!

Zoey: (screams more) Ah! Me too! Cum inside me! Fill me up!

Mike: (screams and moans) Ngh! Are you sure?! Ah! You're gonna be… ah… pregnant!

Zoey: (screams and moans) Ah! I don't care! Do it Mike! Have my babies!

Mike: Zoey! I… I want to start a family with you! I don't care if we're young! I want to be with you forever!

Zoey: Yes! Oh god! Me too! I want us to have kids! Ah! I love you Mike!

Mike: I love you too… AH! ZOEY!

Zoey: MIKE!

They both screamed and came at the same time, with Mike's sperm filling up her hole and Zoey's nectar strolling down his dick. They both breath in and out hard, looking each other's eyes, smiled and kissed softly. Later, they both cleaned up and finished up their showers together. They were out of the shower, all dried up but they were still naked since they were used to it.

Zoey: Mike, that was so amazing! It was 10 times better than I imagined it.

Mike: Tell me about it! It was the best time of my life, definitely one that I'll never forget.

Zoey: I agree you. (giggles) I love how rock hard your chest was.

Mike: (chuckles) Really? Well, I love how soft and good your breasts were.

Zoey blushes red after Mike's comment.

Zoey: Well, I love how hard and long your dick was.

Mike blushes red after Zoey's comment.

Mike: (nervous chuckles) Yeah, well… you know… I love how delicious your pussy was.

Zoey blushes more red after Mike's next comment.

Zoey: Well… (giggles) I'm happy that you took my virginity. I'm so glad I had sex with you Mike.

Mike: Me too baby. I'll do anything to make you happy. But what about… you know.

Mike then pointed to Zoey's stomach, letting her know that he impregnated her.

Zoey: (laughs cutely) Like I said, I don't care Mike. I want to have kids with you. I want a family with you.

Mike: Me too Zoey. Well, I guess if you're okay with it.

Mike grabs her waist and pulls her closer. With his chest and her breasts touching each other and his dick and her pussy close, they both look at each other.

Zoey: I love you, Mike.

Mike: I love you too Zoey.

They both kissed softly and deeply, and this kiss was one of the longest they ever had. They both stopped and looked into each other's eyes for a silent minute. Zoey then breaks the silence.

Zoey: Well, it is late, but I don't want it to end this early.

Mike: Huh? What are you talking about?

Zoey grins at Mike, grabs his hand and takes him to the living room. Mike was pretty confused until Zoey softly pushes him to the couch and Zoey poses and looks at him sexually. He then realized what she was going to do with him. Zoey grabs her breasts, rubs them and smirks at Mike.

Zoey: You're going to love this, Mike.

(To be continued...)


End file.
